youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Site discussions/Blogs standards
}} __NOWYSIWYG__ Ok, I've had it. I think it's time we implement a policy that sanctions the deletion of blogs and/or posts that do not conform to the most basic standards of plain English. I'm aware that this is a "cartoon show" but I'd like to think that 13-year-olds (we should always assume every registered user is at least 13 because that's the minimum age to be one) can write within the acceptable parameters of "good" English. Stuff like this should be taken down on sight. And I'll just remind you that user blogs are prominently featured on the main page, and that one right now is on the top of the list. If anyone can convince me that it doesn't make us look bad, I'm all ears. I think this is a less draconian approach than making an "approved bloggers list" so that only the select few can have their blogs on the main page. That's option two. Option three is removing user blogs from the main page altogether. ― Thailog 00:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : If my opinion still matters on this wikia, I agree with the decision to remove blogs that do not conform to basic standards of writing. Of course, there would need to be a page detailing what is acceptable, though I feel that would be too much a chore. Plus, I find it difficult to imagine someone with less-than-adequate writing ability to take up the time to read it. Is it possible to display a warning/note that states a user's post/blog is subject for deletion if it fails to meet some rudimentary level, or is considered unreadable by an admin (or someone with the power to delete posts), whenever someone creates a blog/makes a post? I feel we should be more strict regarding blogs instead of simple comments, though. -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 01:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'd go with option one, but with some addenda: * No "what do you want to happen" or "who do you want to appear" because quite frankly, it's all anons who want either Rayner or Raven/Starfire fest and it has no effect on reality whatsoever, except making regular users annoyed. "what do you think will happen" is pushing it, but I'll let that slide. * No shipping, except in centralized blogs. No "do you think X will end up with stranger." * No fanfic. This includes "episode ideas". :That's my two cents. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I wholeheartedly agree. ― Thailog 16:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Here's the proposal. ― Thailog 21:52, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "Hgihly recommend adding the No-Duplicates Policy in writing too. There's going to be many witht the current state of series.Regulus22 01:25, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Also: if you have an opinion about a topic, put it in words. Do not link to just a youtube clip (or even worse, upload it here). I would count putting just a video with no explaining text as insubstantial. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC)